The invention of this application discloses a novel clip, for use particularly, but not exclusively in baling and/or bundling and a method of securing straps, particularly but not exclusively, about baled material or bundled material or the like.
Packaging of material into relatively small bundles or the like is typically referred to as baling. Numerous materials such as fabrics (natural or synthetic), agricultural products, boxed products, waste products or indeed any such material that it is desired to form into discrete and transportable bundles may be the subject of baling. It is known from the prior art to use ropes, straps, bands or the hike and to connect ends of said ropes, straps, bands or the like and to join the ends together so as to form a continuous loop about the baled material. Furthermore it is known to use knots or clips or buckles or locks so as to facilitate the joining together of ends of strapping whereby strapping can be tensioned so as to maintain the baled material in a compressed state. In some instances the pressure within the baled material is harnessed so as to enhance the strength of the strapping about the baled material. Notably, baled material, in its compressed state, exerts pressure upon any containment means therefore connection/attachment means that can prevent slipping of the strapping material is important so as to keep the material in a compressed state.
However, conventional connection attachments are prone to failure, either by failure of the connection/attachment means itself or failure of the strapping. In the instance of a failure of either component the compressed baled material expands and can escape and scatter. The baled material can therefore be damaged in so doing and thus this scenario is potentially inconvenient and hazardous at the site of where the contents spill and/or to somebody transporting said baled material and/or the recipient of the baled goods. Furthermore failure of the components can be costly due to breakages of fragile baled material and the like. It is important economically, and for ease of transport, to compress material into as small a volume as possible so as to reduce transportation costs and to maintain the compressed state of baled material over prolonged periods during storage and/or transportation.
Typically, baled material is constrained by multiple straps usually in the region of 6 to 15 crossing straps per bale are used and connection/attachments means. The strap may be any width that is needed to contain the compressed material. Where it is desirable to contain highly compressed bales strapping material is typically constructed of metal or toughened polypropylene or polyester, natural or synthetic cord including rope and fashioned so as to withstand high compression forces. Typically hand applied clips only provide downwards of 50% efficiency, therefore in the instance of wishing to provide a fail safe and more efficient means of baling using hand applied clips there is a deficiency in the market.
Some materials, such as wood or forestry material or wood products, especially in the instance of being left to mature, undergo natural shrinkage. Thus, a bale of wood that has been bailed can reduce in size over time. Typically the straps are removed and replaced with new tight strapping, accordingly there is considerable wastage of bale straps and component parts thereof. Thus, a clip that permits in situ re-tensioning of straps would offer immediate advantage, further advantage would be gained if said clip could also provide a one way only bite i.e. the same principle as a barbed fishing hook, so as to provide secure and non-slip tensioning about baled material. Such a device and method for re-tensioning would provide an immediate solution to problems in the packaging industry of bailing materials that are prone to natural shrinkage over time and during selected conditions such as during transit and for materials baled on or about a wooden pallet or the like.
Furthermore, current connection/attachment means are disposable and therefore can be considered environmentally unfriendly, it would therefore be advantageous to provide a clip which is capable of withstanding high forces for prolonged periods and which can be used and/or re-tensioned many times over, additionally the clip may be made of recyclable material.
The invention of this application has overcome many of the problems associated with the prior art by providing a novel clip whereby efficient hand appliance is improved dramatically and further, reliability of baling is also improved. Additionally said novel clip and associated strapping can be re-tensioned so as to bale material that is prone to natural shrinkage over a period of time or as a result of specific conditions.
It is therefore a first object of the invention to provide an efficient clip for baling compressed material.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a non-slip, versatile, re-usable clip.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a clip which enables re-tensioning of strapping associated therewith.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a clip comprising an elongate body having two ends and having a turning point therebetween, wherein said body comprises at either end a securing means for securing at least two parts of a strap relative to each other, said securing means comprising a first and second gripping member adapted to accommodate at least one of said two parts of said strap therebetween, and wherein a central longitudinal axis of each securing means is positioned substantially parallel to and displaced on opposite sides of a central longitudinal axis of the clip.
It will be understood that in use, an end of a first strap is secured by threading same between and about at least one of the gripping members at one end of said clip, and another end of said same strap, or alternatively, an end of a different strap is secured by threading same between and about at least one of the gripping members at the other end of said clip. Thereafter, the free end(s) of the strap or straps, held by the gripping members, are pulled or tensioned in opposite directions until a turning moment is reached and this causes the elongate body of the clip to rotate about the turning point by approximately 180xc2x0 and in doing so the gripping members are wrapped further and, in use essentially irreversibly, about said strap or straps. In this way, advantageously, the gripping force is co-directional with the constraining force.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said clip comprises ideally, a single component ideally with at least one access region, whereby said strap is threaded through same and about said gripping members.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said clip is constructed from a robust, rust-proof, durable material ideally from plastics and more ideally is high pressure injection moulded from said plastics and even more ideally is provided as a composite of plastics and filled glass fibres preferably said fibres are nylon filled and more preferably still are polycarbonate filled.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said clip is provided preformed and is attached to or associated with at least one end of a predetermined length of said strap.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said first and second gripping members are substantially elongate and even more ideally each of said second gripping members is marginally greater in length than each of said first gripping members.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said first gripping member is provided with at least one recess suitably positioned, and of a predetermined length, along at least one side; and ideally is provided with a second recess along an opposite side and even more ideally said recesses are of equal length and are positioned at an end of said gripping member wherein said end is the end nearest said turning point. This construction provides a first gripping member with a flexible nose portion.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said first gripping member is of differential cross-sectional thickness along its length, a thickest cross-sectional area being at an end remote from said turning point. Thus the first gripping member is ideally wedge shaped.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said first gripping member comprises a nose portion substantially positioned between said recesses, ideally said nose portion is suitably resilient and even more ideally said nose portion is suitably curved at an edge nearest said turning point, the angle of curvature is selected so as to improve performance and most ideally said nose portion is of a suitable thickness so as to be resilient.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art of providing a clip that the angle of curvature of said nose portion is directly proportional to the efficiency of said clip and that, the greater the angle of curvature, the greater the efficiency achieved. In this way, in use, a strap is wrapped about a curved gripping member and so the risk of damaging said strap is minimised. Furthermore by providing a gripping member of differential cross-sectional thickness along its length, the thickest part being remote from said turning point, with recesses along at least a part of a thinner nose portion such configuration confers resiliency to said nose portion, so that in use said nose portion deforms and presses against at least a first part of the strap.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said nose portion is constructed of a different material to said gripping member, and said nose portion is suitably and permanently attached thereto. However it will be appreciated that said nose portion is ideally integral with said gripping member of said securing means, but in some instances it may be made separately of a different resiliently deformable material and securely affixed to said gripping member.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention said second gripping member is of substantially even cross-sectional area along its length and comprises a curved end, said curved end being nearest to said turning point, ideally said end is curved so as not to present sharp and/or right angled edges to a strap means and create weak point(s). Notably also, said curved end of said second gripping member cooperates with said curved nose portion so as to provide almost a continuous curved surface against which said strap bears during use.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided use of a clip as hereinbefore described in baling compressed material.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided use of a clip as hereinbefore described in baling material that is prone to natural shrinkage over a period of time and/or as a result of specific conditions.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention there is provided a method for securing two parts of a strap relative to each other about baled and ideally compressed material comprising;
i) placing at least a part of one strap means about at least a part of material that is to be baled, and providing at least one clip in accordance with the invention;
ii) inserting an end of a strap a selected distance into an access portion of said elongate body of said clip;
iii) threading said strap between and about at least one of said gripping members;
iv) repeating steps ii) and iii) at the other end of said elongate body where appropriate, using the same or an alternative strap;
v) applying suitable, substantially equal and opposite tension to selected end(s) of said strap so as to reach and overcome a turning moment, rotating said clip by approximately 180xc2x0 whereby said strap(s) is/are further wrapped about said securing means and a clamping force is applied to said strap(s).
According to a yet further aspect of the invention there is provided a method for securing two parts of a strap relative to each other about baled material that is prone to natural shrinkage over a period of time and/or as a result of specific conditions, comprising:
i) placing at least a part of one strap means about at least a part of material that is to be baled, and providing at least one clip in accordance with the invention;
ii) inserting an end of a strap, a selected distance into an access portion of said elongate body of said clip;
iii) threading said strap between and about at least one of said gripping members;
iv) repeating steps ii) and iii) at the other end of said elongate body where appropriate, using the same or an alternative strap;
v) applying suitable, substantially equal and opposite tension to selected end(s) of said strap so as to reach and overcome a turning moment, rotating said clip by approximately 180xc2x0 whereby said strap(s) is/are further wrapped about said securing means and a clamping force is applied to said strap(s);
vi) re-tensioning said strap(s) about said baled material that has undergone natural shrinkage, by applying a suitable re-tensioning force by means of a standard re-tensioning tool to selected end(s) of said strap(s) so as to advance said strap(s) further over said gripping means in a non-reversible fashion;
vii) repeating step vi) as appropriate in accordance with the rate and extent of natural shrinkage of said baled material.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided use of a clip as hereinbefore described and component parts thereof in baling material.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention there is provided use of a clip as hereinbefore described and component pars thereof in baling material that is prone to nature shrinkage over a period of time and/or as a result of specific conditions.